Loving heart flower blossoms in hardship
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Tygra the two princes of Thundera. Tygra is the adopted Prince and a great warrior and commander and brother to Lion-o. Lion-o the prince heir of Thundera and a great swordsman he's also kind and generous. Both are loved by their father and mother king Claudius and queen Leona. Soon the boys find love of their own and they go through hardships in their relationships.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

There were two princes of Thundera their names were Tygra and Lion-o. They each had good things about them that made the people of Thundera love them. Tygra was the adopted child of the king and queen, he is a great warrior and commander and great older brother. Lion-o was the biological child of the king and queen and the heir to the crown, he is great swordsman, he was also kind and generous. Both of them were loved dearly by their parents the king and queen.

Tygra and Lion-o lived a very happy life. Both of them had something that had their hearts. For Tygra that things name was Cheetara she was a beautiful young cheetah cleric. Both of them were really close. They talked and they sometimes hung out at the garden. Tygra held great affection for Cheetara she made him feel special.

For Lion-o the special thing was a young noble lady named Liosia who lived in the medical house as an assistant. She went there when her family died she lived. She and Lion-o were close. The two of them knew each other since they were little. Lion-o and Liosia were sometimes stayed in the royal garden together with Tygra and Cheetara. Lion-o had a great affection for her and she made him feel special.

Tonight there was a big feast. All the nobles, helpers and Clerics were there. It was a fine time indeed. There was lots of food and music. Lion-o saw Liosia and decided to talk to her. "Hey Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o," Liosia said. The two of them started a conversation.

Tygra saw Cheetara and began a conversation with her.

Soon Tygra and Cheetara headed for Tygra's room without anyone noticing. Lion-o and Liosia slipped off to Lion-o's room without anyone noticing. Tygra shut the door and locked it. Then he and Cheetara stared a make out session. It grew more and more serious and then Tygra and Cheetara started to go at it.

Lion-o and Liosia were doing the same thing in Lion-o's room.

Then they heard knocking on the door. It was servants. "Tygra your parents want you to return to the banquet," he said.

"I'm coming!" Tygra said. "Tell them I'll be there," he said.

"Lion-o your parents want you back at the banquet," the servant said.

"Tell them I'm coming!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Tygra left their rooms with Cheetara and Liosia. They sat back down at the banquet and finished their meal. It was late the banquet was over, Tygra and Lion-o were talking. "I really love Cheetara, she's greatest girl I know," Tygra said.

"I feel the same way about Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Well I just hope things turn out alright between me and Cheetara," Tygra said.

"I hope things go well for me and Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Well maybe we, can figure something we can do with them," Tygra said.

"Yes maybe we will," Lion-o said.

They went to bed a while later. The next morning they found Liosia and Cheetara talking in the garden. "Liosia would you like to go mount riding?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Cheetara would you like to go mount riding too?" Tygra asked.

"Sure," Cheetara said.

They all climbed on mounts and rode through the meadow enjoying the breeze. It was a nice and lovely day. They stopped by a great big maple tree. Then the rested in the shade and relaxed while the mounts grazed. They started to kiss and make out it was quiet enjoyable.

"We better head back," Lion-o said.

They rode back to Thundera full of energy.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia and Cheetara often fantasized being with their lovers. They found it very enchanting. They would often make love with them and Tygra and Lion-o bit down on the area where the shoulder meets the neck during it as was custom with males and females in a relationship. Liosia and Cheetara were surprised at first but they began to like it because it reminded them of their affection for their lovers.

It was almost time for the harvest festival and everyone was excited about it. "I hope Lion-o takes me to the festival," Liosia said.

"I hope that for you too Liosia," Cheetara said. "I hope Tygra takes me to the festival too," she said.

They passed by the kitchen and smelled all they were cooking and then they felt sick when they smelled eel. They vomited by a nearby bush. "I never got sick smelling eel before," Liosia said.

"Neither have I, I think we should see Kali the medic," Cheetara said.

"Good idea," Liosia said.

They both headed for Kali's medical bay. "Hello Cheetara and Liosia how are you two enjoying your day off? Did you come here to help me, or talk?" Kali asked.

"No we think something is wrong with us, we think we are becoming sick," Cheetara said.

"Yeah," Liosia said.

"Well then sit down you too I will get Tanali on of the other medics to help me," Kali said. Tanali came in and they were examined. "Other than the nausea anything else wrong?" she asked.

"I'm tired all the time," Liosia said.

"Me too," Cheetara said. "My breasts are sore," she said.

"So are mine," Liosia said. "I have headaches," she said.

"Same here," Cheetara said. "I have been a little moody," she said.

"I have been too," Liosia said.

"Hmm, I think I may know what is wrong with you two," Kali said.

"You do?" Cheetara asked.

"What is it?" Liosia said.

"You both are pregnant," Kali said.

"Pregnant?!" they said at the same time.

"Yes, I know for a fact of the relationships you two are in with the princes. They should know they are the fathers," Kali said.

"We will tell them," Cheetara said.

"Yes we will," Liosia said.

"Well now is great time to tell tonight is the harvest festival and now we have more to celebrate." Kali said.

"We sure do," Liosia said.

"Come on Liosia let's go find, Tygra and Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

They saw Lion-o and Tygra in the garden. "Hey we have been looking for you girls," Lion-o said. "Liosia will you go to the harvest festival with me?" he asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Cheetara will you go to the harvest festival with me?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Cheetara said.

The festival had begun there was a lots of food and games. Liosia and Cheetara were wondering when and how they were going to tell their boyfriends about their pregnancies.

So they took their boyfriends to an alley. "Is something wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"What do you have to tell us?" Tygra asked.

"Tygra I am pregnant with your baby," Cheetara said.

"Lion-o I am pregnant with your baby," Liosia said.

They were afraid Lion-o and Tygra would be mad. But they were wrong they were hugged and kissed. "This is best news ever," Lion-o said.

"This is wonderful," Tygra said.

"Liosia I want to know do you want marry me and be my wife, princess and future queen?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said.

"Cheetara do you want marry me and be my wife?" Tygra asked.

"Yes!" Cheetara said.

They were so happy.

Tygra and Lion-o ran to tell their parents they knew of their relationships with Cheetara and Liosia and were okay with it. Boy were the delighted to here they accepted their son's proposals.

Liosia and Cheetara were looking at some of the stuff the vendors were selling when dangerous thief attack. Liosia and Cheetara had been hurt while Cheetara tried to stop him and Liosia tried to help.

"There is a thief and he is attacking cleric Cheetara and miss Liosia," Jaga's son Jagron said.

"Oh no!" Lion-o said and ran off to help with Tygra running behind.

"Jaga go help them and bring some guards with you," Claudius said.

"Understood," Jaga said and left.

The guards apprehend the thief.

Cheetara and Liosia were okay. The had some bumps and bruises. But worrying thing was they was holding their middles. The two couples were worried about their babies. Liosia and Cheetara were taken to the medical bay. Kali used her gift to peer inside their wombs. "Good news, you two's babies are fine, it was nowhere near the baby where you got hit soon you two will be mothers and Lion-o and Tygra you'll be fathers," Kali said.

"What a relief," Tygra said.

"Yes and I have some good news Father and mother are going to let Cheetara and Liosia stay at the palace while they recover," Lion-o said.

Liosia and Cheetara soon were resting comfortably at the palace.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Tygra were nervous to tell their parents about their loves expecting their babies. So they swallowed their fear and went to their parents. "Mother, father, there is something we got to tell you," Lion-o said.

"It's kind of hard to say," Tygra said.

"What is wrong?" Leona asked.

"Tell us what is bothering you two," Claudius said.

"Well there is no easy way to say this," Lion-o said.

"Cheetara is going to have my child," Tygra said.

"Liosia is going to have my child," Lion-o said.

"Well this changes things, this means the wedding must be sooner than later." Claudius said.

"Yes these cubs didn't ask to come into the world like this, but the point is there are two new lives to worry about now," Leona said.

It was very exciting. The double wedding came and was a big celebration. "Tygra do you take Cheetara as your wife, to love her and protect her and more?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Tygra said.

"Cheetara do you take Tygra as your husband to love him and obey him and more?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Cheetara said.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife, princess, queen and lady of the Thundercats, to love her and protect her and more?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, prince, king and lord of the Thundercats to love him and obey him and more?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"You both may kiss your brides," the preacher said.

the two couples kissed and the people of Thundera cheered. The celebration lasted for days. Everyone was so happy.

A few weeks later the alarm sounded and an injured Panthro came in, along with a pregnant female panther and a dog. "Panthro what happened? Where's Grune?" Claudius said.

"I'm right here, Panthro broke a curse that was on me, my name is Panella I am now his wife," Panella explained.

"I see," Claudius said.

"We were followed by two criminals a jackal named Kaynar and a monkey named Addicus. We found the pyramid of Mumm-Ra they ever living and the criminals set him free! They pushed us down a pit and we made it to dog city in the pit and befriended Dobo. We were released from the pit for us showing loyalty to each other and we saw technology it's real and quiet force to be reckoned with and we ran into Mumm-Ra and he has an army of hypnotized animals, we have war on our hands," Panthro said after a drink of water and as the medics treated his wounds.

"Father this problem is to big for the cats to handle alone we need all the animals help, if we don't unite we'll fall, it's our only hope," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o is right Claudius it's time to look at the big picture, if Thundera falls then the other kingdoms will fall, and we will all be slaves to this monster," Jaga said.

"I understand, Lion-o I want you to go find the animal leaders bring them here, and then we will discuss how to go about this," Claudius said. "Panthro and Dobo go with him," Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

"Understood my king," Panthro said. "There is something I want to show you guys that will make the travel easier," he said and showed them his new tank.

"Wow!" everyone said.

A few days later, Lion-o, Panthro and Dobo left to gather the animal leaders for a meeting in Thundera. Slithe the leader of the lizards agreed, the dog leader agreed, the bird leader agreed, the shark leader agreed, the fishmen leader agreed, the elephant leader agreed, the monkey leader agreed and as did the other animal leaders.

"Now we must head back," Lion-o said.

On the way back they were attacked and Lion-o was almost killed from behind if wasn't for Dobo who saved him. They managed to escape and no one was badly hurt. "Dobo you saved my life," Lion-o said.

"That's what friends do," Dobo said. "They look out for each other," he said.

They made it back to Thundera and Lion-o to his father how Dobo saved his life. "Dobo my wife and I owe you debt of gratitude, I will make you one of the soldiers in my army and you will work alongside Panthro," Claudius said.

Dobo was even given a medal. He was the first dog to receive this medal in Thundera.

The leaders met and after a long discussion they decided it was time to start to prepare for a war.

To be continued.


End file.
